An MPEG-2 Transport Stream (MPEG2-TS) as developed by the Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) typically contains video, audio, and metadata tracks that are transmitted together in a multiplexed format. When the MPEG2-TS formatted data is converted from the MPEG2-TS format to an adaptive bitrate (ABR) streaming format, the metadata tracks are converted into a format supported by an ABR client. Adaptive bitrate streaming is a technique in which the quality of a media stream is adjusted when the media stream is delivered to a client in order to conform to a desired bitrate. The conversion of metadata tracks should occur for all types of timed metadata including, but not limited, to closed captions, subtitles, application specific metadata, and ad-insertion markers. Existing ABR pipelines convert the source asset into target specific formats and store the result on an origin server until requested by the client. This procedure produces multiple versions of audio, video and metadata tracks for each of the different formats required by each ABR client. This approach negatively impacts storage as each version of the audio, video and metadata tracks should be stored within one or more storage devices as well as negatively impacting bandwidth usage within the network.